Tentaciones
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: Uno era frio y sanguinario, una era dulce y tímida; el buscaba libertad y ella aceptación; dos diferentes personas unidas por el mismo destino  Deidara/Hinata
1. prologo

Tentaciones

Summary: uno era frio y sanguinario, una era dulce y tímida; el buscaba libertad y ella aceptación; dos diferentes personas unidas por el mismo destino

Prologo

HINATA POV

Podía ver la nieve caer desde mi ventana

La nieve siempre destilaba paz y pureza

Era tan tranquilizante verla

-hinata-chan- escuche un toque en la puerta

-adelante…- susurre, mirando los copos de nieve chocar con el cristal

-su majestad me a pedido avisarle que la esperan en el comedor real- suspire agachando mi mirada ligeramente, gire mi cuerpo contemplando a mi primo

-neji… no te arrodilles, sabes que eso no me gusta- el alzo el rostro sorprendido, le dedique una sonrisa y avance asía el- gracias por avisarme- me pare junto a el, lo vi incorporarse y me abrió la puerta dejándome salir primero… camine por los pasillos

Solo se escuchaban mis pasos

Torpes y ruidosos

Entre al comedor , hice reverencia a mi padre y tome asiento

Comí un poco de lo que me habían preparado

-hinata…- alce el rostro sin verlo a los ojos

-si dígame padre

-ya has preparado tus cosas para irte?- baje la cabeza

Irme…

Me iré de kohoha…

-si padre, ya he preparado todo, para irme a esa isla…

-los que son como tu se hayan ahí, debes ir… por el bien del clan-asentí , me levante y di las gracias por la comida y me fui a mi habitación

Me recosté en mi cama viendo el cielo a través de mi ventana

Irme con los que son como yo?, un monstro, si… cuando naci sellaron en mi cuerpo al Houkou

Yo… soy un jinchuriki

_...

"nota de autor: ya se ustedes dirán que solo hago y hago historias nuevas y me tardo en publicar, bueno… es que me empezó a gustar esta nueva pareja XD, Deidara-hinata

Espero les guste el prologo, publicare lo mas pronto posible

06-12-2011


	2. tiempo

Tentaciones

Summary: uno era frio y sanguinario, una era dulce y tímida; el buscaba libertad y ella aceptación; dos diferentes personas unidas por el mismo destino

Capitulo 1

tiempo

Hinata POV

-te voy a extrañar- susurre abrazando a mi primo, sentí su mano pasar cariñosamente sobre mi largo cabello azulado

-hare lo posible para ir como tu tercer guardia- susurro, me separe de l con una tenue sonrisa y me gire viendo a mis 2 guardias

-princesa hinata, es hora de partir

-lo entiendo…- los seguí al barco mirando al horizonte, aun así creí que mi hermana y mi padre vendrían a despedirse, pero no

Cerré los ojos

Siempre ha sido así…

-es ahí?- le susurre a mi guardaespaldas

-así es princesa- sonríe levemente

-es mas hermosa de lo que pensé- susurre

Espere a que embarcáramos y al estar en la isla

Fue increíble

Caminamos los tres juntos por aquella isla, la cual se hallaba desolada

Solo hasta que se vio a lo lejos un pequeño poblado, creí que nos detendríamos ahí, pero no

Ya que avanzamos hasta llegar a lo mas parecido a un palacio

No tan grande como en el que vivía

Nos empezamos a acercar y era consiente de que éramos observados, seguramente por ninjas que se hallaban ocultos

Me acerqué a uno de mis guardaespaldas y lo tome del brazo apegándome a el, cerre los ojos con fuerza , intentando reprimir mi miedo

-calma princesa Hinata, sabes quien eres, se aseguran de que lleguemos a salvo- susurro, alce el rostro viéndolo detenidamente mientras avanzábamos

Me sonrió ampliamente asiendo que esas figuras en forma de triángulos en sus mejillas resaltaran

Simplemente sentí el sonrojo en mi rostro

-hmm, yo… g… gracias, por …- desvié mi rostro aferrándome a su brazo- ser mi amigo- mi sonrojo aumento

-no es necesario tanta cortesía princesa hinata, llevo siendo tu guardaespaldas muchos años- alardeo

-hjm- escuche el leve quejido mi otro guardaespaldas

-tu también eres mi amigo Shino!- le sonreí girando mi rostro asía el, este suspiro y asintió mientras seguíamos avanzando

-hemos llegado princesa- susurro Shino… mira aquel palacio el cual se hallaba protegido con vareos ninjas

Kiba se adelanto y hablo con uno de ellos los cuales nos dejaron pasar, entre mirando el palacio

Pero no era nada encantador!

Había mucho desorden

- que lugar tan… pintoresco- susurre al escuchar gritos y risas en otras habitaciones

Avanzamos y los ruidos eran mas notorios

-vamos princesa… me indicaron a donde ir- lo seguí mientras Akamaru y Shino se situaban junto a mi, kiba se detuvo después de unos instantes y abrió una de las puertas

Mire el interior sorprendida, había un ventanal que abarcaba la pared principal dando una vista hermosa, las paredes eran blancas con figuras de flores rojas, las cortinas de un suave rojo

Al fondo un pequeño y hermoso tocador, donde junto a este se hallaba una cama con cobijas blancas con tonos rosados

Una alfombra en el suelo y en medio un hermoso piano

-te gusto la sorpresa- susurro Shino

-que significa eso?- susurre ale entrar en la habitación deslumbrada por este lugar, camine asía el enorme ropero donde se hallaban miles de kimonos elegantes

-nosotros y neji lo planeamos… convencimos a los kasekages – me gire aisa ellos

-muchas gracias- susurre apenada

-te dejamos princesa- susurro Shino- estamos en las habitaciones junto a la tuya- asentí, los chicos salieron y Akamaru se quedo conmigo

Avance asía la venta y mira el paisaje

Un ardor se acumuló en mis ojos y sentí humedecer mis mejillas

-soy libre….- susurre mirando la puesta de sol- ero porque me duele el pecho?- lleve mi mano apretando el kimono

Cerré los ojos y escuche mi suave llanto

Akamaru soltó un quejido animal y me gire asía el

-tienes razón… no debo llorar- me acerque a el y lo abrace- solo que a veces quisiera que mi madre estuviera aquí… ella sabia como animarme

_...

Al pasar los días , los jinchurikis venían uno a uno a darme la bienvenida

Solo vivíamos 5 jinchurikis aquí, uno aun no lo localizaban y tres ya han muerto

Mire asía los arboles, la primavera….

Era tan hermoso todos esos colores….

-hinata…- escuche una voz al otro lado de la puerta

-adelante- hable claro y fuerte…. , estaba sentada enfrente de mi ventana

-Bee, a preparado ramen!, vamos- grito naruto

-no gracias- susurre- hoy pienso visitar la cascada

-oh, bueno… nos vemos- grito mientras salía corriendo

Después de un rato salí del palacio y fui a ver la cascada

Me senté en las raíces de un árbol , mire desde ahí el atardecer y el anochecer

-hermosa vista no?- me asuste mientras giraba mi rostro, me sonroje al ver quien era

-ki..kiba-kun

-no deberías andar sola por ahí- agaché mi cabeza

-yo…yo lo siento

Se sentí a mi lado y tomo mi mano con la suya

-solo quiero que estés bien hinata- lo mire al rostro

-kiba….- susurre sorprendida ante su penetrante mirada, me ruborice y le sonreí nerviosa, me acerque a el y me acurruque apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro; sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros abrazándome a el- te quiero mucho kiba

Se mantuvo en silencio un instante

-puedes dormir hinata… yo velare tus sueños- sonreí y cerré los ojos

-gracias….

-…..

Veranos

…

Otoño

…

Invierno

…

Primavera

…

El tiempo pasaba ante mis ojos

He perdido la esperanza de regresar a mi hogar

Hogar?

Solo quiero regresar y enorgullecer a mi padre, mostrarle que soy fuerte

Me senté en mi piano tomando un sorbo de mi te y dejando la pequeña taza sobre la tapa del piano

Cerré los ojos y me concentré como todos los días

Me puse a componer una canción, la melodía fluía con rapidez

La música me relajaba y me alejaba del mundo real

Al mundo que me asusta y al cual no pertenezco

Abrí los ojos y fruncí el seño, mi taza empezó a temblar y fuerte estallido sonó, vi la taza caer

Que esta pasando?

Me levante corriendo y mire asía la ventana, al otro lado de la isla se veía una estela de humo

Nos están atacando

_...

"nota de autor: gracias por leer, y gracias por las chicas que dejaron comentario, Deidara-hinata amo la pareja jejejej

Espero les guste, publicare lo mas pronto posible

07-12-2011


	3. enemigos?

Tentaciones

Summary: uno era frio y sanguinario, una era dulce y tímida; el buscaba libertad y ella aceptación; dos diferentes personas unidas por el mismo destino

Capitulo 2

Enemigos?

Hinata POV

Kiba, Akamaru y Shino entraron a mi habitación

-princesa, vámonos, tenemos que protegerla

Mire esa estela de humo negro, opacar el cielo

Tenia miedo…. Mucho miedo, odiaba las guerras, las muertes, la venganza, todo me asía sentir vulnerable

Shino me tomo del brazo jalándome

Cerré los ojos sintiendo las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, jale mi brazo soltándome de Shino

-que fue eso- dije histérica- que esta sucediendo!- grite llevando mis manos a mi rostro llorando asustada

-tenemos que irnos, los enemigos nos encontraran aquí- abrí los ojos como platos

-si- dijo kiba, Shino me tomo de la cintura y me subió al lomo de Akamaru- ellos quieren a los bijus

-pero… yo- Shino asintió mientras corrían por el palacio, las explosiones sonaban mas cerca, vi como yogito nii, salía de su habitación siguiéndonos

-nos han encontrado- grito enojada

Mire todo asustada, yo mas que nadie le tenia miedo a este poder, a los bijus, tenia miedo a usas ninjitsu

Corrían por la pequeña selva en la isla

Mire el cielo, aquella nube venia desde la aldea, tengo que hacer algo, se usar mi chakra para curar personas

Se que puedo hacer algo

Cerré los ojos e impulse mi cuerpo asía atrás, logre caer sobre mis pies y sali corriendo asía la aldea ignorando los gritos de mis amigos

Corrí escuchando explosiones y choques de metales

Lo que vi fue desastroso

La aldea había desaparecido dejando solo escombros y cadáveres; las lagrimas salieron nuevamente

Camine entre los escombros buscando algún signo de vida

Un grito , corrí asía esa dirección

-Naruto!- grite al verlo inconsciente en el suelo, corría asía el

Acerque mi oído a su pecho y comprobé que aun latía, comprobé su respiración, simplemente me abrace a el viendo sus heridas

-naruto- llore- por favor despierta- mire su rostro- pro favor

-que tenemos aquí!- alce mi rostro viendo a un hombre, con capa negra y nubes rojas, pelo largo y rubio, tenia un ojo cubierto por su pelo, sus ojos eran de un intenso azul y tenia una sonrisa malvada

Mire a naruto el cual seguía inconsciente, me incorpore viendo al aquel hombre

-una niña- fruncí el seño- acaso serás tu igual un jinchuriki?- lo vi meditar mientras metía sus manos dentro de su capa

Di un paso al frente

-byakugan..- susurre poniéndome en defensa

El chico, saco sus manos nuevamente y vi unos pequeños pájaros volar asía mi

-que es eso?

-hi…hinata- escuche un suave quejido, gire sorprendida

-naruto- dije aliviada

-hu..huye- abrí los ojos como platos, escuche la risa de aquel hombre, me gire y lo vi sonreír

-admiren el arte… de una explosion!

….

Espere algún golpe o dolor, después del sonido del estallido, pero no

Me levante de haber abrazado a naruto, me limpie las lagrimas y mire entre aquella obscuridad

Esto era un escudo?u

-g…gaara..- susurro naruto el cual estaba al borde de la inconsciencia- hi..hi..nata- dijo cerrando los ojos- ellos… vienen por nosotros

-nosotros?- susurre limpiando su rostro, sonrió y tomo mi mano de su rostro, me miro a los ojos asiendo que me sonrojara

-prometimos no decirte nada… pero, ellos son nuestros enemigos- lo vi tomar aire con dificultad- son los akatsuki

-akatsuki?

-si… no dejes que te atrapen, porque… te intentaran matar- sonrió ligeramente y lo vi toser sangre- cuando diga… ya, quiero que uses… ese jutsu que te enseñe- cerro los ojos

-pero … todavía no lo se manejar!- grite histérica mientras lloraba

-eres fuerte- sonrió mas – y hermosa… prométeme… que no dejaras… que te hagan daño- asentí

Vi como aquel escudo se iba cayendo, tal vez han vencido a gaara

-ya!- grito naruto, junte mis manos e hice vareos sellos

-jutsu de tele-transportación- grite concentrándome

Naruto… gaara… yogito… Bee…. Shino, Akamaru, kiba

Acaso han muerto todos?

Abrí los ojos viendo donde me hallaba, todavía se veía las nubes negras, me hallaba en el puerto, tome un pequeño bote y reme alejándome de ahí

Otra vez estoy sola…

Es posible que muera en medio del mar o ellos… me atrapen

-naruto…. Juro que voy a hacer algo contra … akatsuki

_...

"nota de autor: gracias por leer, y gracias por las chicas que dejaron comentario, Deidara-hinata amo la pareja

ALERTA: desde el próximo capitulo habrá LEMON

08-12-2011


	4. arte

Tentaciones

Summary: uno era frio y sanguinario, una era dulce y tímida; el buscaba libertad y ella aceptación; dos diferentes personas unidas por el mismo destino

ALERTA!

Desde aquí empiezan la escenas fuertes, ya saben vocabulario y lemon

….

Capitulo 3

arte

HINATA POV

Pude oír voces a mi alrededor… mire confundida mi entorno

Donde estoy?

Que ha sucedido?

-estas bien?..- escuche otra voz, poco a poco distinguí el rostro de kiba

-ki..kiba- kun?

-calma, solo te desmayaste- sonrió

-donde…

- bueno… veras, aquellos de las capas rojas nos tomaron como rehenes- sonrió divertido- lo hacen para atrapar a naruto, a gaara y a Bee

-ellos… están bien?-kiba sonrió tranquilo-tu estarás bien, siempre y cuando sigamos reprimiendo tu chakra, así no sabrán de tu secreto- asentí

Mire este pequeño cuarto buscando alguna salida

- Shino- susurre la verlo con los ojos cerrados y al otro lado de la habitación

-déjalo esta concentrado… al parecer logro que sus insectos se escabulleran entre los akatsuki

…..

El tiempo pasaba, y había perdido la noción del tiempo

Día o noche?, no lo se

-shh, alguien viene- susurro Shino

Ambos se levantaron y se colocaron enfrente de mi para protegerme

Cerré los ojos concentrándome, y pude escuchar los pasos, en poco tiempo escuche el sonido de vareas cerraduras y pronto la puerta se abrió

Pude ver entre los huecos que dejaban mis amigos a una mujer de pelo azulado intenso, una mirada fría , una flor en su cabello y esa capa

- apártense- ordeno

-que hace un akatsuki solo aquí?- dijo divertido kiba

De pronto vi como un montón de hojas de papel volaban y aventaban a los lados a los chicos, me levante sorprendida

-vamos- ordeno- o los mato- simplemente la seguí asustada, observe como las hojas de papel me ataban las manos mientras cerraba ella , nuevamente esa habitación

Me empujo asiendo que caminara entre este obscuro camino, después de un rato empezaron a haber velas y después focos

Entramos a una habitación

Desato mis manos y me tendió ropa

-estaré vigilando que no escapes, así que corre, toma una ducha y cámbiate

Asentí e hice todo lo que me ordeno

La verdad disfrute el baño , lave mis dientes y me coloque todo lo que esa mujer me había dado, pero… era muy vergonzoso, llevaba puesta lencería y un pequeño vestido azul rey

Salí del pequeño baño y mire a esa mujer

Las hijas de papel me aprisionaron nuevamente y me guio en los pasillos

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevábamos caminando pero esta totalmente segura que ya me hallaba cansada

La vi detenerse y toco una puerta, después abrió, la vi entrar y la seguí

Mire esa enorme habitación… mas bien parecía una casa, se veía una pequeña sala y vareas puertas

Vi a dos hombres en este lugar, uno en el suelo con un control remoto en la mano, era rubio… aquel chico que ataco a naruto

Y el otro estaba semi-recostado en el sillón , de pelo rojizo y ojos color miel

-pain me mando a traerles su recompensa por las ultimas capturas, que salieron tal cual el plan- dijo la fría mujer

-ella es nuestro premio?- dijo el rubio , perecía divertido

-disfrútenlo- dijo la mujer de pelo azulado, la vi salir por la puerta

Empecé a respirar aceleradamente, estaba asustada

La chica salió y oí como cerraba la puerta

Vi como ambos me miraban de reojo

-vamos ven- dijo el pelirrojo calmado, lo vi sentarse bien y palmeo el sillón

Tome aire y camine lentamente asía ellos, me senté lo mas alejada de el pelirrojo

Vamos hinata!, concéntrate, no debes dejar que sepan quien eres

Mire asía adelante viendo la televisión

Al parecer el rubio solo le cambiaba a los canales sin ver nada

-como te llamas?- escuche la voz de aquel rubio

-yo…yo …soy… h..hinata- tartamudee asustada

-soy Deidara, hmm- dijo el indiferente – el es…

-sasori…- aclaro el pelirrojo- tendrás que decirme danna- asentí

Mire aquel pequeño reloj en la pared, el tiempo pasaba y seguíamos en la misma posición, bostecé cansada y cerré los ojos ligeramente

-Hey, hinata- abrí los ojos viendo al pelirrojo- hoy te quedaras conmigo- aclaro, lo vi levantarse y caminar asía un lugar desconocido para mi- vamos- ordeno mas fuerte, me levante asustada y lo seguí a paso lento

-diviértase danna!- grito el rubio desde la sala

Sentí su mano sobre mi espalda y me empujo ligeramente, abrió una puerta y me empujo al interior, lo vi cerrar la puerta y se recargo en ella cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

Temblé ligeramente y retrocedí unos pasos

-q..que piensa hacer … conmigo- el sonrió divertido y cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro , negó unos instantes y luego empezó a avanzar asía mi

-tu que crees?- pregunto llevando sus manso asía su capa, retrocedí mirándolo sorprendida

Y en segundos lo tuve en frente de mi

-com…?- lo vi sonreír y sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros y sentí como me empujo

Por suerte caí en una superficie cómoda

Lo vi gatear en la cama y se puso sobre mi

-que obra de arte, tan magnifica- susurro mientras veía su mano acercarse a mi

Cerré los ojos con fuerza

Y sentí una suave caricia sobre mi rostro y también me sorprendió ante una calidez sobre mis labios

Entreabrí los ojos

Me… me esta besando?

Sonreí contra su boca y simplemente … algo temerosa lo abrace por el cuello

Poco a poco el beso dulce, se volvió profundo y salvaje

Entre besos lo vi despojarse de su ropa

Tal vez me pueda mantener con vida si hago esto

Cerré los ojos

Lo siento kiba… había guardado mi cuerpo y mi amor para ti….

_-….

Mi cuerpo me pesaba

Me sentía adolorida

Me moví ligeramente y abrí los ojos cansada

Gire mi cuerpo al verme envuelta entre sabanas negras

-has despertado- abrí los ojos como platos al ver a sasori recostado con su pecho descubierto

-d..danna- lo mire de reojo, ese cuerpo marcado y musculoso

-te gusta lo que ves?- reí nerviosa mientras movía mi cabeza en modo de asentimiento, el sonrió y me beso con rudeza, después de un rato el suspiro y lo vi levantarse para recoger su ropa-me tengo que ir..- aclaro sonriéndome ligeramente- Deidara regresa en la noche de una misión, así que … mas te vale no escapar- me miro fijamente- porque si lo intentas te mato

Asentí asustada

Lo vi abrir la puerta y antes de salir me miro y suspiro

-te traeré algo de ropa, cuando regrese

Sonreí ligeramente

-gracias sasori no danna- el cerro la puerta

Me recosté en la cama y mire el techo

Donde estaré?, será su escondite?, y kiba?... Akamaru… que habrá sido de el?, y Shino?

Kiba… te he traicionado… he traicionado mis sentimientos asía ti

Ahora como podre verte a los ojos

-…..

Me coloque ropa de sasori, la cual me quedaba grande, fui a lo que parecía una pequeña cocina y comí algo de ahí

Explore este lugar, sin salir como le prometí a sasori

Había dos habitaciones un baño, la pequeña cocina y la diminuta sala

Me senté en el sofá y tome uno de los libros en su pequeña estantería, después de leerlo un rato mas termine durmiendo, pero solo un pensamiento cruzaba en mi mente

Aquellos ojos miel…

Sasori… que has hecho con mi corazón?

_...

"nota de autor: gracias por leer, y gracias por las chicas que dejaron comentario, recuerden es un Deidara-hinata , no se preocupen por las parejas

ALERTA: posible LEMON explicitó en los siguientes capítulos

11-12-2011


	5. deidara y sasori

Tentaciones

Summary: uno era frio y sanguinario, una era dulce y tímida; el buscaba libertad y ella aceptación; dos diferentes personas unidas por el mismo destino

….

Capitulo 4

Deidara y sasori

HINATA POV

Unas risas y burlas hicieron despertarme, me hallaba acostada en el sillón, talle mis ojos ligeramente

El sillón vibro con una estruendosa risa

-a eso le llamas arte!- gritaba riendo

Moví mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver a ese chico rubio sentado al otro extremo del sillón con el control en la mano, un tazón de frituras y podía ver restos de arcilla en toda la sala

Su capa estaba abierta, dejando ver ese ligero chaleco , su playera rejada y su pans ajustado

Me senté mirando a mi alrededor

-eso no es arte ,un!- lo vi gritar nuevamente, mientras veía la tele- el arte es una explosión, un!- lo mire confundida

El me volteo a ver y frunció el seño

-has despertado, un- asintió volteando a ver la tele

Trague en seco al verlo de cerca

Era tan… apuesto

Mas que kiba… inclusive mas que naruto

Espera hinata que estas pensando!- me regañe mentalmente

-cuando llegaste?- susurre apenada

-ahh?, pues hace … mas de 3 horas, un- asintió sin verme

Me incorpore y tome el libro que se había caído al suelo y lo volvi a hojear hasta encontrar donde me había quedado en mi lectura

La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a un pelirrojo con un títere entre sus brazos, lo lanzo al suelo y me jalo del brazo guiándome a su habitación

-sasori no danna, se encuentra bien?- pregunte asustada al ver su brusquedad

Me acorralo contra la pared y me beso

Con demasiada rudeza al decir verdad

Pero aun así me era imposible no besarlo, el era tan … adictivo?, si esa es la palabra

Me aferre a el y con un pequeño brinco enrede mis piernas en su cintura mientras el me tomaba de mis caderas

-prometo no ser tan rudo como ayer- asentí sobre sus labios mientras las caricias iniciaban

-_...

Me metí a darme una ducha

Me coloque el kimono que sasori me trajo de su misión

Era de un tenue rosado con flores en todo el kimono

Como siempre solo comían chatarra

Deidara veía la televisión mientras moldeaba arcilla con las extrañas bocas de sus manos

Sasori armaba marionetas en el suelo

Y yo…

Solo me sentaba a ver

Sasori parecía un pequeño niño juegan y haciendo pucheros cuando algo salía mal con sus marionetas

Deidara parecía niño cuando miraba explosiones que no le convencían por sus videos o la televisión

-danna, porque no deja eso en paz, ya sabe que el arte es efímero, esa cosa algún día hará BANG, un!- sasori bufo

-baka!, ya te dije que el arte es eterno!- grito molesto

Suspire aburrida, era lo mismo de siempre, la misma pelea por "el arte"

-disculpe, sasori no danna- lo mire y luego al rubio- Deidara sempai… aceptarían que prepare el almuerzo?

Ellos se miraron un instante y ambos asintieron

Sonreí , hice una reverencia al retirarme, en la pequeña cocina verifique los alimentos y empecé a checar que les podía dar de comer

-pufff… creo que solo puedo preparar algo de bakudan, con lo poco que hay aquí, serví los platos y algo de jugo, sobre la mesa vieja y pequeña de la cocina

Les avise que ya había preparado todo, se sentaron ambos a comer

-oh, bakudan, mi favorito, un- vi al rubio sonreír y empezó a comer , sasori con ese mismo semblante tranquilo comió

-es lo mejor que he comido en semanas ,un- dijo Deidara

-m..me alegra.. que te haya gustado-susurre

El me sonrió y me ruborice

-sasori… Deidara-kun, me retiro, estoy algo cansada- mentí, ambos asintieron, me retire a la habitación de sasori, me recosté en la cama y mire el techo

Como era posible que estos chicos fueran asesinos grado "S", son tan nobles y buenos conmigo… a su manera

Es difícil creer que alguien tan impulsivo e infantil ,es decir Deidara, sea un asesino

Alguien tan dedicado y atento conmigo, es decir sasori, sea un asesino

Tal vez me equivoco y son peor de lo que me imagino

Pero…

Esta la posibilidad de que sean o haya un corazón repleto de bondad y paz muy dentro de ellos

Si es así… me dedicare a purificar esas almas contaminadas con odio y venganza

Deidara

Sasori..

No los dejare caer

_...

"nota de autor: dejen comentarios chicas o chicos, eso da inspiración

ALERTA: LEMON en el siguiente capitulo, será explicitó

13-11-2011


	6. tu!

Tentaciones

Summary: uno era frio y sanguinario, una era dulce y tímida; el buscaba libertad y ella aceptación; dos diferentes personas unidas por el mismo destino

….

Capitulo 5

Tu

Desperté sola en la habitación

Me coloque un kimono que sasori me había conseguido y me moví por la habitación en silencio, y justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta escuche las platicas de los chicos

-así que eso te dijeron- escuche a sasori

-si, al parecer es nuestro turno, un. Ya tienen al Raihuu (6 colas)

- de acuerdo…. Que es lo que te dijeron de el ichibi (una cola)

-es aquel niño que maneja la arena, te acuerdas de el… peleamos con un unos instantes cuando fuimos a capturar al sambi (2 colas), un

-si ya lo recordé- escuche la ronca voz de sasori

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse

Van a cazar a gaara!

Sentí miedo nuevamente, si aun los estaban buscando, eso significa que me descubrirán algún día

Pero…

Soy diferente, mi chakra es muy débil al ser percibido, esa es mi técnica, ocultar mi chakra y esconder el sello que se hallaba en mi vientre

Me lleve las manos a mi vientre sintiendo un ardor

El sello…

Cerré los ojos tomando aire mientras me dejaba caer al suelo

El chakra de el Houkou, es decir el Gobi (cinco colas), se estaba alterando ante mis sentimientos

-calma… respira- susurre tomando aire- escúchame Houkou, debemos calmarnos- cerré los ojos intentando manejar el chakra

Me dolía… y mucho, me ardía mi pecho, el sello parecía que me quemara la piel, me sentía débil

Esto puede empeorar y podría liberarse el biju

Después de un rato todo se empezó a calamar, sabía que kiba y Shino habían sido elegidos mis guardaespaldas, porque fueron entrenados para controlar el chakra del Gobi, ellos debieron haber sentido la alteración y empezaron a ayudarme a controlarlo

Escuche como se abría una puerta, y escuche

-regreso antes de la misión, necesito reparar mi arte- escuche la voz ronca y calmada de sasori

-esta bien danna, pero el arte es una explosión, un

-no estoy de ánimos Deidara- escuche una puerta cerrarse y un bufido

Me quede sentada un buen rato contra la pared, podía escuchar el pequeño estéreo de Deidara, bastante moderno, de seguro tenían mucho dinero con eso de ser asesinos, ladrones … como sea, Deidara estaba escuchando música

Al principio solo era eso, después escuchaba platos romperse, podía escucharlo cantar

-que esta asiendo- me queje cuando lo oí poner la música mas alto, salí de la habitación viendo el desorden

Había basura de comida por todo el suelo, la sala estaba de cabeza, la mesita de el centro estaba rota en dos, los libros tirados, comida regada en todos lados , latas de cerveza y vinos en el suelo

Camine a la cocina , donde escuchaba cantar a gritos a Deidara

El lugar estaba igual de destruido, platos y vasos rotos en el suelo, agua en el suelo, comida por las paredes de roca y en la mesa y sillas rotas

Mire asía el refrigerador que se hallaba abierto y semi vacio, a un lado estaba Deidara

Vi que había sacado una cerveza y llevaba en su mano una botella de vino

Lo mire sorprendida, cuando se llevo la botella a la boca y se lo bebió todo en dos sorbos, lo vi lanzar la botella vacía al suelo

Tomo su cerveza y se la llevo a la boca, le dio un pequeño sorbo y alzo la vista

En ese momento lo mire bien, me ruborice

Llevaba su capa abierta y casia caía de su cuerpo porque colgaba de sus brazos, llevaba el pecho desnudo, tenia su pans ajustado e iba descalzo

Su pelo estaba desordenado, dándole un aspecto sexy

Lo vi mirarme y sonrió divertido

La canción cambio a una ruda y estruendosa, Deidara se llevo la cerveza a la boca y lo vi beberla toda mientras tiraba la lata lejos

-boom!- grito al lanzarla, lo vi agitar la cabeza al ritmo de la música despeinados mas, lo vi reírse sosteniéndose de el refrigerador

Que le sucede!

Nuevamente busco en el refrigerador y lo vi llenar sus manos de latas de cerveza

Cerro la puerta y camino… bueno mas bien se tambaleaba, lo vi tropezar con una silla, pero no se callo, maldice y siguió caminando

-Deidara -kun, esta bien?- dije viéndolo pasar a mi lado

Apestaba a alcohol, era muy obvio que el estaba borracho

-estoy perfecto, un- grito sonriendo, lo vi tirar las latas al suelo , me acerque al sillón tomando las latas y colocándolas sobre el sofá

Deidara empezó a mover el estéreo hasta que paso una canción bastante… extraña

Deidara aulló divertido y camino asía el sofá, tomo una lata de cerveza y la abrió bebiéndola toda

Lo vi lanzar la lata y empezó a agitar la capa , parecía acalorado ya que sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un suave rojo

-Deidara- le llame tomándolo del hombro- estas bien?

Giro su vista asía mi y sonrió con unos ojitos adormilados, de pronto salto asía mi tumbándome en el sofá

Me sonroje de inmediato al tenerlo sobre mi

-que…que estas asiendo- dije apenada, el sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío-aléjate- replique asustada

Lo escuche reír

-gritare tan alto que romperé los cristales, se que sasori vendrá a salvarme- dije molesta

-shh- susurro mirándome a los ojos- te hare callar con un…- su aliento choco con mi rostro, aun fuera del olor a alcohol, su dulce aroma me inundo

Sentí su boca a escasos centímetros y a complete su frase en un suspiro

-con.. un beso?- sentí el suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos, cerré los ojos ante la sensación

-así es y lo logre, un- sentí su boca empezar a moverse sobre la mía con desesperación, no quería detenerlo

Era tan magnifica esta sensación, enrede mis dedos en su cabello rubio atrayendo su rostro mas al mío

Y comenzamos con un beso apasionado, su lengua se mezclaba con la mía en un baile que solo ellas conocían

Lo escuche soltar un suave quejido

-e..espera… que… que estas asiendo- dije ruborizada

-es cierto!- grito me beso ligeramente y lo vi levantarse- tengo la canción indicada para esto!

Lo vi mover a el estéreo y una canción con un ritmo lento y atrevido empezó, la de well suck

Me ruborice al ver a Deidara ponerse a bailar en medio de la sala, lo vi moverse sensualmente y empezó a bajarse la capa lenta y muy tortuosamente

La vi sacársela del cuerpo y la alzo en el aire dando vueltas mientras se acercaba a mi bailando

Lo vi lanzarme su capa, la cual la tome tapándome el rostro ligeramente

Oh dios!, me esta asiendo un striptease

-te diviertes? Un?... hip..- hipo sonrojado, se acerco a mi

-e..espera- dije extendiendo los brazos intentando detenerlo, lo vi tomar mis manos y las apretó poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza, apoyo una rodilla sobre el sofá mientras yo echaba mi cuerpo asía atrás intentando alejarme

Acerco su cuerpo , una de sus manos la que sostenía a las mías , me tomo del mentón, alzo mi rostro a una distancia accesible para el

Me sentí desfallecer en ese instante, lo vi cerrar los ojos y acerco su rostro al mío, su pulgar se deslizo por mis labios

Temblé asustada y aturdida

Sentí su lengua deslizarse sobre mi labio inferior y solté un gemido de la sorpresa

Lo vi sonreír y soltó una ligera risa

Y en segundos su boca de hallaba sobre la mía, me beso con lentitud, asiendo que se sintiera como una caricia, cerré los ojos al sentirlo succionar ligeramente mi labio inferior , permitiéndole dar mas acceso a mi boca

Le regrese el beso sorprendida de mis propias acciones, sentí la humedad de su lengua jugar con la mía

-hm- lo vi separarse de siguió bailando

pero

esta ves lo vi empezar a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, bastante ajustado

me empecé a hiperventilar, ante lo que veía

-n..no sigas- suplique sintiendo mi rostro arder de la pena

Lo vi quitarse el pantalón quedándose solo en bóxers

-porque hinata?- lo oí referirse a mi con mi nombre- que no te gusta?, no te gusto?, un?- dijo esta vez con el seño fruncido

Me incorpore y empecé a caminar de espaldas, para escapar de ahí, me gire a prisa y corrí por el corredor para encerrar me en el cuarto de sasori

Sentí peso sobre mi y caí girando mi cuerpo y caí de espaldas

Vi a Deidara sobre mi

-a donde crees que vas, un?- alzo su ceja de modo interrogativo- ahora responde, un

-r..responder?- susurre apenada, sentí su peso sobre mi y se sentó ligeramente sobre mis caderas, deslizo una de sus manos sobre mi cuello, asiendo que sintiera la humedad de la lengua de sus mano sobre mi piel

-lo diré una vez mas- dijo sonriéndome de un modo provocativo-te gusta lo que sientes?- solté un gemido al sentir su otra mano empezar a deslizarse sobre mis piernas , mientras su otra mano seguía en mi cuello y clavícula- te gusto?

Lo mire a los ojos

No sabia que responder

-mi es sasori!- grite lo vi girar la cabeza asía atrás y a causa de su distracción lo logre empujar

Gatee por el piso mientras intentaba escapar

Sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, me jalo antes de que pudiera entrar a la habitación de sasori, me jalo mientras yo forcejeaba

-suéltame!- grite intentando escapar, vi como entramos a su cuarto y con fuerza me tomo del rostro obligándome a besarlo

Su manos me tomaron de la ropa y la empezó a arrancar de mi cuerpo

Tomo mis manos y las guio a su pecho

-eres libre de tocar, un- alce el rostro y me sorprendí al verlo sonreír ampliamente y con un suave sonrojo en su rostro

Nunca lo había visto sonreír así

Acaso ese era el verdadero y cálido Deidara?

Le sonreí tenuemente

Acaricie su torso desnudo, deleitándome con su abdomen marcado, acaricie aquel símbolo que se hallaba sobre su corazón

Lo vi tambalearse y abrí los ojos sorprendida, me tomo de la cintura y me cargo con facilidad, enrede mis piernas en su cintura mientras lo besaba enredando mis manos en su largo cabello rubio, se tiro a la cama de espaldas asiendo que quedara a horcadas sobre el

Lo vi sonreír ampliamente, le devolví una sonrisa tímida

Su mano acaricio mi mejilla mientras lo veía bostezar y cerrar los ojos

-hinata…- su mano se deslizo asía abajo quedando sobre la cama- tu si me gustas ,un

Y lo vi en un instante dormidor

_...

"nota de autor: ok en si no fue lemon jejeje pero fue algo parecido

Que les pareció, espero comentarios, por favor

Díganme si les gusta

16-11-2011


	7. akatsuki

Capitulo 6

akatsuki

DEIDARA POV

Sentí algo frio caer sobre mi cuerpo

Me sentía pesado y cansado

Pero aquella incomoda sensación me hizo levantarme de golpe

Vi a todos lados desorientado, mire mi cabello chorrear de agua

Agua… ¿?, agua!

-AHH!- grite al darme cuanta que estaba totalmente mojado

Alce el rostro encontrándome con un sasori enojado

-pero que diablos te pasa danna!- grite levantándome de la cama mojada y mirándome

Como diablos ….

-que hago en ropa interior, un?- alce el rostro mientras mi danna, me lanzaba otro cubetaso de agua- oye!- grite

-eso te pasa por hacerme esperar- avanzo sobre mi y lo vi lanzarme un puñetazo asiendo que callera al suelo- y eso por el desastre que hiciste, tu sabes que no debes tomar alcohol , idiota!- grito

Alcohol…

De un momento a otro los recuerdos me azotaron

h…hinata!

O diablos, si ella le dijo a sasori no danna, estoy seguro que moriré joven

Me incorpore y lo vi bufar

-vístete!, salimos tarde para la misión- grito y lo vi retirarse… dios me salve!, acaso…soñé todo eso …. Fue un sueño el beso con hinata, fue un sueño sus caricias, sus gemidos, sus sonrisas

O diablos… fue un sueño verla asustada, sonrojada, enojada

Vaya que si fue un sueño, fue le mejor que e tenido, ella se veía tan sexy

Tome un pantalón negro, una playera de rejillas, un chaleco bastante justo , me puse mis sandalias y sobre estas las típicas polainas blancas, me coloque mis dos bolsas de arcilla en la cadera

Pase mis manos por mi pelo, sintiéndolo desordenado

Así que empecé a cepillarlo y me hice la media coleta alta, me coloque en mi ojo izquierdo la mirilla telescópica

Por ultimo me coloque la capa negra con nubes rojas y sali de la habitación

Vi las cosas destruidas

-demonios, kakuzu me hará pagar todo esto- me queje al ver las cosas en tan mal estado- o peor aun ¡!- grite al ver la costosa mesa que con trabajos nos compro a mi y a sasori- me va a matar!

- ja- se burlo sasori mientras veía como tenia abrazada a hinata de la cintura, ella escondía su rostro con su larga cabellera de un negro azulado- bien hinata, regresamos pronto, konan vendrá por ti en un par de horas, te quedaras con ella y obedecerás todo lo que te pida, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo sasori- los vi besarse, simplemente carraspee y me gire asía la puerta

-danna, se nos hace tarde ,un- dije intentando desesperadamente separarlos

Tal vez, solo soñé con tener a la mujer del maestro sasori, entre mis brazos

HINATA POV

Me cambie con un pans gris ajustado, una ligera playera blanca , mis sandalias y sobre ellas me puse unas polainas blancas, me coloque una sudadera gris con azul

Poco después la puerta se abrió y vi entrar a la misma mujer de hace unas semana

-vámonos- dijo indiferente y la seguí la escuche cerrar la puerta

Este lugar parecía un laberinto, todos los lugares se me asían iguales, pero esta chica se movía con agilidad en todos los corredores que eran alumbrados por velas, era muy tétrico

Abrió una puerta , la única que se hallaba en este corredor, entre después de ella, mire el interior sorprendida

Era algo parecido a el "apartamento" de sasori y Deidara

Solo que este era una enorme sala bastante cuidada, había televisión, estantes llenos de libros, video juegos , vareos sillones y se podía ver otra sección que era la cocina

La chica, konan se fue a la cocina sin decirme que hacer, así que tome asiento en uno de los sillones

….

Después de un rato konan me dejo sola

Me asuste al ver llegar a dos hombres, uno de ello era alto , pálido con cabello plateado, llevaba aquella capa negra con nubes rojas semi abierta

El otro era un poco mas bajo que el, y cubría su rostro con una mascarada blanca, sus ojos eran sorprendentes, el fondo del ojo era obscuro y su iris era de un tono verdoso

Pero al igual que konan ellos se fueron después de un tiempo de andar discutiendo sobre sus creencias

Aquello me recordó a sasori y Deidara

Al poco rato llego konan y se quedo en la sala vigilándome

-disculpa…- susurre apenada, la chica me miro, juguetee con mis dedos nerviosa- p..puedo hacerte una .. pre… gunta?

-ya la estas asiendo- dijo indiferente- trague saliva audiblemente

-quienes eran esos chicos?

-son parte de la organización de akatsuki, eran Hidan y kakuzu- asentí

Me di cuenta que tal vez así se dividían , la organización se dividía en parejas , y de seguro estaban así distribuidos por toda esta guarida

Cuando se asía de noche, konan me encerraba en la zona de sasori y Deidara

me recosté sobre la cama de sasori

cerré los ojos recordando esa mirada profunda que el tiene, eran tan cautivadores sus ojos, esa sonrisa suave, esa personalidad misteriosa

pero… Deidara

dios el es…

explosivo!, su mirada es provocativa, su sonrisa seductora, su personalidad hiperactiva… dios… Deidara es toda una tentación peligrosa

-diablos que estoy pensando- me regañe, abrace la almohada

Debo hacer un plan para salir de aquí y buscar a kiba, Shino y a naruto

Bueno.. de hecho estoy segura que ellos me rescataran, aun así si me llevan a saldo a mi aldea todos me verían como una inútil, simplemente porque me han captura

-…

El tiempo pasaba y era la misma rutina

Ya había llegado a hablar con uno que otro de la organización de akatsuki, pero aun así me sentía intimidada

Hoy konan no vino, me había quedado encerrada… han pasado 10 días desde que se fueron … y aun no he hecho un plan

Ellos eran mis enemigos, tenia que hacer algo, pero que?, nunca e sido buena peleando, no me gusta la guerra, aparte le tengo miedo a el Gobi, que tal si pierdo el control y el biju se apodera de mi alma y … hay!, no… que puedo hacer?

-por ahora nada- me dije a mi misma mientras iba a la cocina y preparaba café, intente matar el tiempo

Limpie todo el lugar, la sala , los cuartos, todo

Ordene los libro de modo alfabético

Si que patético, pero no hay mas que hacer

Después de un enorme intervalo de tiempo me aburrí, decidí matar el tiempo cocinando, inclusive intente crear platillos, todo lo que salía rico lo guardaba en el refrigerador

-….

-vaya, que habrá pasado, nadie aparece- me arropé con las cobijas, por la hora era posible que ya hubieran pasado dos días sin que supiera de alguien- que tal si han abandonado este cuarte- dije asustada

-Calma hinata… -me susurre- todo estará bien

_...

"nota de autor: espero les guste jejejje XD, ya viene la acción XD, muy pronto

21-nov-2011


End file.
